memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Poisoned Chalice
The Poisoned Chalice is a novel from author James Swallow. It is the fourth of five novels making up The Fall miniseries which centers around the Federation and the Typhon Pact. Publisher's description ;The fourth novel in an electrifying The Next Generation/Deep Space Nine crossover event! :One simple act, and the troubles of the United Federation of Planets have grown darker overnight. The mystery behind the heinous terrorist attack that has rocked the Federation to its core grows ever deeper, and William Riker finds himself beset by rumors and half-truths as the U.S.S. Titan is ordered back to Earth on emergency orders from the admiralty. Soon, Riker finds himself drawn into a game of political intrigue, bearing witness to members of Starfleet being detained—including people he considered friends—pending an investigation at the highest levels. And while Riker tries to navigate the corridors of power, Titan’s tactical officer, Tuvok, is given a series of clandestine orders that lead him into a gray world of secrets, lies, and deniable operations. Who can be trusted when the law falls silent and justice becomes a quest for revenge? For the crew of the U.S.S. Titan, the search for answers will become a battle for every ideal the Federation stands for. Summary References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Julian Bashir • Crandall • Zurin Dakal • Darrah Hayn • Ezri Dax • Dennisar • Ga'trk • Ishan Anjar • Ranul Keru • Koir • Aili Lavena • Martok • Karen McCreedy • Nog • Jean-Luc Picard • Bowan Radowski • Sariel Rager • Xin Ra-Havreii • Natasha Miana Riker-Troi • Tom Riker • William T. Riker • Ssura • Onar Throk • Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Christine Vale • Galif jav Velk Nanietta Bacco • Enkar Sirsy • Elim Garak • Rakena Garan • Kathryn Janeway • Klag • Lemdock • Elizabeth Lense • Katherine Pulaski • Quark • Ro Laren • SecondGen White-Blue • Benjamin Sisko • Simon Tarses • T'Pel • Undercity Maintenance Module 116 • Enevek Vorat • Worf Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • • • 'Kree-thai'' • • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Archanis IV • Earth • Jaros II • McKinley Orbital Spacedock • Nydak II • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Sector 001 • Sol Alaska • Andor system • Bajor • Bajor system • Beta Quadrant • Canis Major • Deep Space 9 • Deep Space 9 (II) • Ferenginar • Gum Nebula • • Mars • • Paris • Sto-Vo-Kor • Ta'ith • Tellar Prime • Vela Pulsar Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Capellan • Cardassian • Choblik • Deltan • Efrosian • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Selkie • Sentry • Tellarite • Trill • Vulcan Borg • Breen • Orion • Romulan • Shedai • Tholian • Tzenkethi States and organizations :Breen Intelligence Directorate • Earth Space Central • Federation Council • Federation Security Agency • Ferengi Alliance • Khitomer Accords • Sentry Coalition • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • True Way • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :antigravity generator • artificial intelligence • Brahma-Shiva • DNA • impulse drive • light-year • meta-genome • orbit • padd • phaser • photonic probe • plasma charge • thruster • TR-116 • warp nacelle • warp speed Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief engineer • chief petty officer • chief of staff • commander • councillor • doctor • empress • ensign • fleet admiral • general • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant, junior grade • midshipman • President of the United Federation of Planets • President Pro-Tempore of the United Federation of Planets • queen • rear admiral • science officer • second officer • security chief • subaltern Other references :23rd century • 2360s • Aldebaran fern • bat'leth • Borg Invasion of 2381 • comet • d'k tahg • Dominion War • Federation Standard • felinoid • mek'leth • presidential unit citation • ready room • shore leave • The Shot Heard Round the Galaxy • Starfleet uniform (2370s-2380s) • transporter room Timeline Chronology Production history Appendices Background Related stories External links Category:Titan novels